1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to content navigation and more particularly to a method and apparatus for selecting and focusing upon content items for navigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of content is increasingly being accessed in the traditional “television” environment, including not only traditional programming content, but also related internet content, personal content, recorded content, etc. It would be desirable to allow users to fully and conveniently enjoy program content while simultaneously engaging in online activities.
Ordinarily, a personal computer user may use a full keyboard and mouse function in order to navigate among and select content items resident on a display screen.
However, a television user typically uses a remote commander having different inputs, and a limited number of keys. Thus, in a situation where a user is navigating among various content items using a remote commander, it can be difficult for the user to select which of several possible content items a navigational (or other) command should be directed to.
It would thus be beneficial to accommodate convenient selection of content items and corresponding navigation of selected content items, using a remote controller in lieu of a full keyboard and mouse typically used in a personal computing environment.